1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to encryption and more particularly relates to lingual transformation based encryption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encryption is often based on mathematical algorithms. Unfortunately, mathematical encryption is increasing at risk from more powerful computers analyzing large quantities of encrypted data.